Unknown Wanting
by YamiBaki
Summary: Gypshipping Joey Wheeler x Rex Raptor Yaoi This unknown wanting. How long has he been harboring these feelings for the blond duelist? This unknown love and desire for him, for his smiles and his kindness? He thought he hated Joey. Turns out he was wrong...


"Rex?"

The younger teen blinked a few times, looking into the honey coloured eyes he never knew he grew to like to a strange intensity. The smaller teen shook his head before he backed away, taking a few steps away from the alley wall where he had suddenly pinned the taller blond duelist. Why had he done that?

And how did this happen?

As he asked himself similar questions, the blond raised a brow, standing straight as he dusted his clothes, trying to straighten out his now wrinkled shirt. "Hey Rex? You ok there pal?" He asked, watching the younger male as he stood still, his eyes wide in shock as he was lost in his own thoughts. It was an odd predicament the two were in, a very strange one indeed.

Joey was simply walking by when he spotted Rex getting yelled at by Weevil, of course his curiosity got the better of him and he walked closer to the two, enough to hear weevil end his relationship with the dinosaur duelist.

He didn't even know Rex and Weevil had THAT kind of relationship!

Of course the Dino duelist didn't seem fazed by the break up as Weevil stormed off, he just scoffed and sat down on the bench behind him. Joey had decided to check and see if the young duelist was alright, chatting away and teasing the younger boy into a small and cute fit of fury, enjoy the small blush that dusted his cheeks. Rex was adorable.

Yes, Joey has had a little thing for the boy, just a simple infatuation, nothing more nothing less.

As the two spend the whole day together, with Joey's teasing and hidden flirting, he was able to cheer the Dino duelist a bit.

It wasn't until a group of girls came forward to talk with the blond that Rex began to act strange. He glared at the girls, scoffed and gave them the cold shoulder, trying not to communicate with them at all. Joey, being the gentlemen he was raised as, was kinder to them, listening to them and occasionally adding in his own opinion when needed. It wasn't until one of the the girls came to plant a kiss on the blond's cheek, that Rex snapped. He had growled at them and pulled the blond away forcefully, dragging him down the side walk, making a sharp turn and pushing him towards the wall of an alley way. Of course, with his small size it wasn't really the most intimidating moment ever, but the blond couldn't help but to think the younger male looked adorable trying to act like the boss.

Joey sighed, what an odd situation he was in. Rex just stood here, frozen on his spot, lost in his thoughts to even utter a single word. Suddenly smirking, Joey decide to make a bold move. Reaching out he grabbed Rex's hand, pushing him towards the wall and pressing his body onto the younger male, causing him to snap out of his daze.

"What? Hey what the hell are you doing Wheeler!?"

Joey just smirked, slowly leaning in towards Rex's face and enjoying the flustered look the younger male had. Joey's hands were positioned on either side of the boy's head as he pressed his body closer to him, liking the shiver he had given the younger teen. The blond leaned down to the Dino duelist's neck, taking in his scent, "Rex..." he whispered, before he pressed his lips onto the younger teen's neck, giving him soft kisses as he kissed him up his neck, towards his jaw, across the boy's flushed cheeks until finally, he kissed the edge of his lips. "Wheeler- Stop!" Rex cried out weakly, he didn't want this and yet, he eagerly waited for the blond to move closer, to touch him and kiss him all over.

What was this strange feeling?

What was happening to him?

Joey leaned back a llittle, his honey coloured eyes glazing into Rex's chocolate brown ones. He let his gaze wonder down to Rex's lips for a brief moment, before looking back into his eyes. The smaller teen's breath hitched as he saw Joey close his eyes and lean in. Suddenly, the blond's lips were covering his own, and he felt a spark light up between them. It was like electricity, running through his whole body. His heart raced as he felt his blood boil.

More.

He wanted more.

Slowly, Rex leaned in, closing his eyes as he eagerly kissed back. It was such a strange and new experience, something he has never felt before.

Not even when he used to be with Weevil.

What was this feeling?

This longing, this want to have the blond closer to him.

As they kissed, Joey lifted a hand and grabbed Rex's arms, lifting them up and wrapping them around his own neck, before he wrapped his arms around the boy's slim waist. Rex couldn't control his movements and pressed himself against Joey, lifting his leg shyly, rubbing it against Joey's thigh. It took all of Joey's strength to not ravish the boy on the spot, instead he licked the bottom of Rex's lip, begging for entrance. When the Dino duelist refused, Joey slipped his hands up Rex's shirt, feeling him all over. As soon as he gasped Joey took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside, moaning as he memorized his new territory.

That's right.

Rex was his now.

He'll make sure of it.

Rex couldn't help but moan as he allowed his body to move on its own, raising his leg to wrap itself around Joey's waist as the latter lifted his other leg, wrapping it around his waist and holding Rex up as the two continued their make out session. Rex shyly moved his hands up Joey's neck, tangling his fingers in Joey's messy blond locks as the latter ran his hands around Rex's back, loving the feel of the soft skin beneath his fingers.

They would have continued, but the need for air was too great and the two had to pull apart. A string of saliva connected the two, as they panted.

"Rex..." Joey whispered, leaning in to kiss the boy's neck. Rex's gasped as the blond licked and sucked on his sweet spot. "S-stop... Wheeler-"

"Joey"

"Eh?"

Joey moved away from the smaller teen's neck and gave him a charming smile, holding him as he stared into those chocolate brown eyes he had grown to adore.

"Joey, just call me Joey."

The Dino duelist blinked, before blushing and shaking his head, this only made Joey let out a soft chuckle as he leaned back in, giving the younger a sweet smile.

"just call me Joey, especially since you're mine now."

"What? Since when?!"

Joey's smiled turned into a smirk, enjoying the dark blush that resided on Rex's cheeks, "since you kissed back." Before Rex could respond, Joey dove in to give the other a deep, passionate kiss.

How did this happen?

Since when did he hold feelings for the blond?

When did he start wanting to be held like this by him, wanting his kisses and smiles for his own?

He knew he was selfish, but he never knew he was like this. He thought he hated the blond.

'I guess I was wrong.'

How long has he been harbouring these feelings?

This unknown wanting for the blond...

Not that he minds much now...


End file.
